The amount of travel data that is available for collection and processing at any given moment is substantial. There may be hundreds of thousands of vehicles that may contribute travel related data, such as speed and location, for further processing. However, the efficiency and speed of the information processing may be significantly reduced if travel data from each and every vehicle is continuously considered and further processed. In addition, travel data may be contributed from vehicles, which are actually not actively involved in the traffic flow (for example, parked vehicles and vehicles driving very slowly).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.